Numerous wind direction indicators have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,301 to Steele; U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,798 to Orkin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,854 to VanLeemput; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,622 to Veenstra; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,181 to Pearce and U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,137 to Delmonte all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The Steele U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,301 discloses a miniature wind sock assembly. The miniature wind sock assembly is adapted to be coiled and inserted into a small plastic display container. The wind sock is supported on a spring mast in turn fixed to a spring base bracket that is designed to be attached either to standard bicycle handlebars or to standard adjustable headband hats.
The Orkin U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,798 discloses a wind direction finder for a golf cart. The wind direction finder for use on a golf course includes a fastener portion and a ribbon portion which is attached to the fastener portion. The fastener portion includes an adhesive material having a peel away sheet, which when removed, allows the wind direction finder to be attached to the canopy frame post of a golf cart, preferably on the portion at an angle away from a line perpendicular to the ground. As the wind freely blows between the main body of the golf cart and the canopy, the wind lifts the free end of the ribbon, and the angle and direction of the ribbon can be observed by the golfer to indicate both the direction and speed of the wind. With this knowledge, the golfer can make appropriate compensations in the golf shot to be made. The fastener portion includes an interior member having the adhesive on one side thereof and a backing member and the ribbon is affixed between the interior member and the backing member. Identifying or advertising information may be printed on the side of the backing remote from the attached ribbon.
The VanLeemput U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,854 discloses a golfer's wind indicator and club selection assistance device. The device is for measuring wind direction and velocity and for instantaneously providing the golfer with an indication of the proper golf club to select under the measured wind conditions. The device comprises a means for indicating wind direction relative to the desired line of flight of the golf ball. Additionally, the device comprises a means for measuring wind velocity and is provided with precalibrated indica relating the measured wind velocity to the number of numerical club designations by which the golfer should increase or decrease the club number which would normally be selected under windless conditions.
The Veenstra U.S. Pat. No. discloses a wind direction indicator. This wind direction indicator includes a pointing beam having a tail at one end formed by diverging feature segments, with a transverse hole in the central portion of the beam receiving a standard straight pin. A glass bead is interposed between the head of the pin and the underside of the beam, the upper extremity of the pin being attached to a standard alligator clip for attachment to a convenient twig. The hole receiving the pin is sufficiently larger than the pin to permit considerable rocking movement about a horizontal axis, and the beam is balanced after the assembly of the feathers by clipping the upwind end of the beam. This end is later finished by a short dip in a fluorescent paint, the rest of the device being finished either black or with a camouflage pattern.
The Pearce U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,181 discloses a golf wind indicator apparatus. A flag is for indicating wind velocity and alerting surrounding golfers to a presence of an individual. The inventive device includes a mounting assembly for securing to a support portion of a golf cart or golf bag. A flag assembly projects from the mounting assembly and includes a pivotally mounted flag for indicating wind direction. A gauge assembly is interposed between the flag assembly and the mounting assembly for indicating a velocity of the wind.
The Delmonte U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,137 discloses a wind indicator. The wind detector contains a freely movable main section that has wings which will respond to a wind current. The detector is small and lightweight, so that it will fit into the pocket of a hunter. In addition to having an ability to show wind direction, the detector has a scent container that contains a scent which will mask the hunter's scent and emit a scent attractive to a hunted animal.